


I Make These High Heels Work

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: DAN LOOKIN LIKE THE GORGEOUS QUEEN HE IS, Dan in Drag, Dan in Makeup, Drag Queen, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Pretty dan, Questioning, cross dressing, dan in a dress, fem!Dan, self depriciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan explores his more feminine side when he gets a day off and spends it in from of a mirror in a dress and heels.





	I Make These High Heels Work

I drop two bags stuffed full of things onto our bed, and step back, rubbing the nape of my neck.

Had I just spent over £100 on that? 

"Phil, I'm gonna have a nap," I shout, turning towards the door. "Don't disturb me, I'm fucking tired. 

"Okay, sweet dreams."

I close the door on his low voice before turning back to face the mess on the bed. It had begun to spill out into the duvet, all of my purchases of that morning that had caused the weight of my wallet to shrink as the day went on. 

Since I had nothing to do at all aside from sit around and be bored, I decided to do something different. Honestly, something I've wanted to try out for a while. 

I'm not really a 'masculine' guy, nor a really 'feminine' guy. I'm just Dan. I've never taken a shine to makeup or anything that's not black or tight over my legs or loose over my torso. But somehow, lately I've been thinking about it more and more- I want to see how I can look. I'm bored of Dan. He's painfully dull until I bring in some sparkly nail polish and brighter colours and he's starting to freshen up. Maybe I'm outgrowing being a boring asshole. I know I don't want to start wearing full blown makeup and dresses, but I'm bored, I have nothing else to do, I'm curious. GO HARD OR GO HOME.

I move through the first bag, stirring it's contents around. How do girls start this? Makeup, then clothes? Clothes, then makeup, surely you'd get makeup everywhere? Okay. Right.

I grab handfuls of the products that I bought in the store, bringing them with me to sit in front of the long mirror on the floor. I look at my reflection, seeing the tall, slightly chubby man with dark hair and dark eyes and dark clothes and a dark look about him. 

"Don't look so happy, Daniel," I chuckle to myself. "Time to make you hot as fuck. How do we do this..?"

I was EXTREMELY careful in picking out makeup. I spent way too long choosing a foundation that matched my skin, but as I put it on a sponge and slap it on my cheek, I realise it's probably a bit too light still. 

"Fuck, I should have put concealer on first, that's what they do, don't they? Fuck-"

I watch too many beauty videos in my spare time because it's so satisfying seeing Nikki Tutorials do her thing, Zoe blending eye shadows and shit and Jefree Star drawing eyebrows. I still don't know what the fuck I'm doing.

I blend in whatever is on my face with a sponge. When everything is smooth and my pores have literally all disappeared, I take a pallete I picked up from boots. It has a good collection of light creams to dark browns and I know that with eyeshadow you have to LAYER it. Layering. I got this.

Or not. I sort of do. I try starting light and blending darker colours in my crease, but it's much fucking harder than it looks and I'm really scared I look like a panda, but I can't even tell.

"That'll fucking do,"

I throw the brush down after about half an hour, and pick up an eyeliner pencil. I'm not a bad drawer, I have a steady hand, so I'm half surprised but half not when I line my waterline almost perfectly and manage to make myself look NOT shit.

I blink. My eyes are smokey, and if you didn't look too hard at my reflection it almost looks good. I give myself an approving nod.

I attempt mascara and end up nearly stabbing myself in the eye. After a million attempts, I get the gist and I suddenly feel almost certain this isn't a complete fail. I go in with an eyebrow pencil and shape my eye brows, turning the brown bushes into SHAPED brown bushes. Highlight. On the cheekbones, I know that. Then on the Cupid's bow and the inner corners of your eyes, a bit on your nose... why do I know so much about this? 

Lipstick- I bought a deep crimson red shade, that says matte and is called Snow White. Sounds classy. I guide it round my lower lip, i use is shape to fill my top lip and I over draw it slightly because I soon realise I don't have much lips to work with. 

After doing everything I can remember with the makeup, I blink. I sit up straight, let my eyes zoom out and take in the full picture of me wearing makeup for the first time ever. Looking back at me, is Dan, scruffy hair, looking pretty fuckig weird and scary. It's good... but it's not. It's pretty but it's also not. It's too bold. I like it. But I don't. 

"Let's fix this mess," I mutter to myself, standing up and away from the mirror quickly. I suddenly feel very self conscious, and very stupid. I dislike my body enough when I'm a man, why did I think I'd like it when I was a woman? I'm too tall, I'm too broad shouldered and my body has zero shape. Not even a man shape.

I don't look at myself in the mirror as I get dressed. I just go in the bag and pull out some fishnet tights, a white above the knee dress with an orange leaf print on it, the brown belt to go with it, and some high heeled ankle boots. Nervously I undress, and pull on the fishnet tights. They feel weird and the texture irritates me. 

"I swear to god, people need to stop tagging me on tumblr in these stupid fucking posts about me wearing fishnet tights, they feel fucking gross-"

I pull on the dress over my head, the dress is the biggest size I could find. It's a squeeze. I pull it over my shoulders and fit my arms through the holes. It falls in pleats above my knees, too above my knees. It sprays out like a fan, it pinches at my waist too much. It's sleeveless, so I can almost see my arms protruding oddly from them even without looking in the mirror. I sit down to put on the heels, and what the FUCK- WHO FUCKING WALKS IN HEELS.

I grab the wig. It's the same shade as my hair, a dark silky brown, but its shoulder length and falls in soft curls. I scrape my hair back and throw the wig on over it, fixing it on my head until it feels right.

Then, I turn around with a sigh to look at myself in the mirror.

I don't know where the fuck Dan is- but I see someone else. She's tall and her legs are long, her thighs aren't fat, or too chubby- they are thick and she looks pretty in the skirt that reveals too much of her legs than she would like. Her eyes are smokey and soft, feminine and pretty, her lips and full. Her arms don't look odd or out of place. She looks fine. She looks good. He looks good. He looks great.

I think I almost forget to breath, as the confusion sweeps over me. 

"Wow."

Then my deep, scratchy voice leaves my mouth and I look stupid again.

Suddenly, I hear the door open behind me, creaking slowly at first, until I spin round and see Phil at the door. 

Oh dear. Oh fucking Jesus Christ.

"H-hi. Yeah, don't come in without knocking," I huff, turning away from him hurriedly and attempting to walk away from the mirror in the high heels. I feel my face burn underneath the makeup and I sit down on the bed before I can fall over.

He blinks at me with his sparkling blue eyes, and he smiles.

"Dan, what the..."

"I don't knowww, just go. I feel really stupid," I mumble. "Go away."

I sniff. I feel a presence at my side, and I'm comforted anyway for Phil to sit by me. 

"Awh man, you look gorgeous. Honestly. Please don't feel stupid, look at you."

I look at him.

"No, I'm serious," he says, seeing the way I was staring at him as if to say 'you want a fucking go mate.'

"Please wear makeup more often. You look so pretty, ahhh. With and without, obviously," he corrects himself quickly. "But it's a nice surprise."

"I look like a clown."

"No," he says sternly, cupping my face with his hand under my chin. "You're gorgeous. I don't think you quite understand."

I let the feeling of comfort sweep over me like a warm wave of air. 

"I'd like to kiss you, but I think you'd get a red face."

"Yeah, don't do that," Phil chuckles. "I'm live streaming in ten minutes."

"That'd be a fun story to tell."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this concept was really cute, and Dan just keeps being more and more open about himself so I thought it'd be perfectly realistic for him to just have fun trying out something new randomly, even if it's not his thing
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ! <3


End file.
